Lily Lilac
Lily Lilac is a student at Citadel Academy, and a member of Team CHLK. Her weapon of choice is an arm-mounted buzz-saw titled Peaceful Mutilator, with one present on both arms. Appearance Lily appears as a young teenage girl with medium-length hair that is lilac in color, with white streaks. Her eyes match the lilac color of her hair. She is also much shorter than most students at Beacon, though this could be due to her younger age. Lily is typically seen wearing a lilac t-shirt with the words "I <3 cutting things!" on the front and her symbol, a heart-shaped saw, on the back. She has white bracers on her forearms, though these are actually her weapon in retracted form. She wears white pants and lilac pointe shoes. Personality Lily is fun and excitable, and is often shown to be naive, despite being very knowledgeable. Though she doesn't join in on it, Lily is often seen laughing at Hunter's and Einar's jokes. She is also emotionally unstable, as part of her semblance. Abilities High Intellect: Lily was known to be incredibly intelligent for age, developing Peaceful Mutilator with no real training at the age of 11. Though she is able to quickly gain knowledge in most fields, she is most at home in engineering and hacking. Youth: Because she is so much younger than her teammates, Lily contains much more energy, allowing her to fight longer without tiring. She is also often underestimated by non-Grimm opponents who don't know her prowess, which she uses to her advantage. Saw-Blade Combat: Though she is not as good in combat as her teammates, Lily is quite skilled in using her saw-blades, mixing a brutal punching style with a graceful spinning style. Aura: Lily is able to access and use her aura, both offensively and defensively. Semblance: Lily's semblance is Emotion Boost, which is able to boost any of her emotions. However, she is unable to control it and it is always active, making her very emotionally unstable inside combat and out. :Rage Boost: Lily's anger can be amplified, sending her into a frenzy. This causes her to attack anyone in sight. Additionally, the adrenaline rush bossts her strength, making her at least as strong as an Ursa. :Terror Boost: Lily's fear can be amplified, sending her into a terror attack. This can occasionally shut down her mind, knocking her unconscious from fear. However, the more common result is that she falls to the ground and curls into a ball, shutting her eyes tight. However, this aspect of her semblance scales to whatever scares her, making the level of terror vary somewhat. :Joy Boost: Lily's happiness can be amplified, sending her into a pit of joy. Depending on the situation, this can make her smile widely, laugh excessively, or hug much. :Sorrow Boost: Lily's sadness can be amplified, easily up to the point where it can be considered soul-crushing depression. Lily's susceptibility to this aspect of her semblance is particularly high due to a few insecurities she possesses, easily opening her up to becoming sad. However, this is also the easiest to break her out of. Etymology The name "Lily" is derived from the flower of the same name, which sometimes come in purple. The name "Lilac" is derived from the color of the same name, which is a shade of purple. "Lilac" is also a flower. "Liana" is a Spanish name for "youthful." Appearances *''CHLK: Book of Conclusion'' Trivia *Lily was originally planned to be Chalka's girlfriend, but with amnesia. This idea was later scrapped in favor of BunStep. **Because of this origin, Lily shares many traits with her predecessor. Once Lunux was planned to be included in C33's original fiction universe, she was modeled after Lily as well. This has caused Lunux's RWBY fragment to look eerily like Lily. *Lily scored a 13 on this Mary Sue Test, which is described as, "Very low chance your character is a Mary Sue. Usually a very safe range to be in." *Lily's current image was made using this. Category:RWBY Category:CHLK Category:Human